Never Give Up
by Wolflmg
Summary: A ranger goes missing for four years. Will he ever return home again to the women he loves?


1 Never Give Up  
  
  
  
A young woman was crying she sat on a wooden chair with her knees to her chest. Just letting the tears drop from her eyes. Several faces surrounded her trying their best to comfort her.  
  
She continued crying out loud saying, "He said that he would come back, that this was his last battle he promised, he promised." The words echoed in everyone's head, as their world just seemed to fall apart, from what it once was.  
  
A few days before it all happened.  
  
He had been on this command force for the last three years, conquering evil of all sorts the year now is 2004. He had been study martial arts sense he was a little kid. And when he was around fifth teen became a power ranger, until he handed down his powers. It was, just a few years ago he reunited with his high school love Kimberly. The two got back together right away, as if it was meant to be.  
  
Kim and Tommy were at the Command Base Center; Kim looked at Tommy with her very concerned eyes. He was dressed in his black uniform wearing a black cap, with a symbol that read White Falcon. Tommy looked at her and smiled. He knew that she always worried about him, which just showed how much she cared for him.  
  
"Hey don't worry this is the last battle I'll ever go in. After this I'm done here and then I'll open that Karate School, then you and I can settle done" said Tommy putting his hand into hers. Kim smiled, as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You promise this is it, when you come back that's it?" asked Kim. Tommy lends in closer to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Hey you have my word, I'll be back before you know it" said Tommy then on the inter-com came a loud voice.  
  
"Command Oliver your squadron is ready for departure"  
  
"That's me, hey take care I'll be back. You have nothing to worry about," said Tommy as he gave Kim one last hug, then Jason and Rocky walked up to him. They too were also apart of the White Falcons. And could see that Tommy was having trouble-leaving Kim behind. Both of them knew Tommy loved Kimberly with all his heart.  
  
"Hey bro, will take care of her," said Jason putting his hands on Kim's shoulder. Jason had always been like a big brother to Kim. And as for Rocky well he was the brother Kim never had.  
  
"You have better or I'll come after you" said Tommy grinning. Rocky knew that time was running short.  
  
"Hey now you better get out of here, the universe needs you once again" said Rocky with a laugh. Tommy smiled as he gave his two best friends a hug goodbye before taking off. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his friends from a distance. He pulled something out of his pocket and through it over to Kim.  
  
"A little gift for you to have when I get home open it" said Tommy and then he was gone.  
  
Kim looked down at the gift it was a small velvet box, she didn't have to open it to know what it was. She watched him leave and a big smile was on her face, she couldn't wait until he got back home to her.  
  
  
  
Tommy and his crew were heading to the planet known as Sector H-95. The planet was known to have inhabitance of furious violent creatures. Tommy sat in the seat next to the pilot; he kept his concentration on the scanners. They were just nearing the planet solar system when. An alarm began going of red was shining all over.  
  
"What is going on?' asked Tommy looking at the pilot with concern in his voice.  
  
"Were being pulled in, and fast. I can't control the ship," he said in a frantic voice. Tommy then garbed the inter-com to get a hold of the base.  
  
  
  
Seated in front of computers, was the leading Commander Tony Kale he was in charge of the whole base along with a few under-men that read the readings of each ship that was on a mission.  
  
"Sir were getting a distress single from Commanders Oliver's crew" said one of the men. The Commander stepped right by the young man. Both Rocky and Jason got out of their seats and ran to the Commanders Kale's side.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kale talking through the communication control,  
  
"Were being pulled into the planet at a rapid speed, we can't stop" said Tommy his voice was beginning to fade away, then suddenly a big red flash came. "Ahhh.."  
  
The communication made a loud beep,  
  
Commander Kale began calling out "Commander Oliver do you read, Commander Oliver" Jason had just about enough he's grabbed the communicator from the Commander.  
  
"Tommy say something please" Jason had repeated this about three time. Rocky then placed his hand on his shoulder. They had lost them all of them. For a moment everything was silent.  
  
"Begin contacting the family's" Kale said softly to Rocky and Jason. Both of them were heart broken Tommy had no family his parents died in a car crash years ago. And his brother had gotten real sick and didn't make it. All he had was Kimberly and his friends. Rocky eyed Jason who was unable to speak at the moment.  
  
"Yes sir" said Rocky, as he pulled Jason away and the two left going to make phone calls that no buddy wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
Kim was in hers and Tommy house. Cleaning thing's up with Aisha and Kat's help. The house was looking great everything was clean.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Kim" said Kat with a smile. Kim smiled back  
  
"If it weren't for you Kat, helping Tommy show his true feelings and letting him go we may not be here, Thank you," she said giving her a hug. The three girls just stood there in a moment of happiness when a knock came from the door.  
  
"I'll go get it," said Aisha walking to the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see Jason and Rocky in full uniform and from the looks of their faces they had been crying. Her heart just seemed to sink, something was very wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aisha as if she was afraid to speak, Rocky and Jason walked all the way in. Then Kim and Kat walked over to see who it was. Kim looked into both of their eyes and knew something was wrong. Jason walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug he had ever given her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kim, Tommy and his crew. the ship crashed at enormous speed, there is no signal, I'm SO sorry" he said as tears fell from his cheeks, this hurt him a lot to tell her what happened to him.  
  
"NO He can't be he promised, he promised he'd come back" she said as she fell into a chair, with tears covering her face. No one wanted this to be true, but it looked as though it was. So all anyone could do for her and each other was to help each other through this.  
  
  
  
Smoke filled the air; the ship made a direct hit when crashing. A young man around twenty-four was crawling away from the ship. The fire brunt brightly any second the ship could explode. Finally he made enough distance from him to the ship, then a few minutes later BOOM. The ship was smoke; everyone else had died only he had survived.  
  
"Ah man they're all gone," said Tommy looking at the smoke and fire combined together. Tommy slowly pulled himself together, as he stood up and looked around. It looked as though no one was here, but Tommy knew some where out there, are the powerful mutant warriors. With out any weapons or help from his crew he was on his own and had no way to defend himself against the monsters.  
  
He had been walking alone for hours getting no where; the sky began changing colors soon it would be dark out. Tommy looked out ahead and saw a cave. He then made his way over to the cave, it was dark inside but for now he would at least be out of sight. Tommy slowly bent down and put his back to the cave wall, only a small light peered in from the moons of the planet. Tommy put his hand inside his black jacket and pulled out a picture of Kim. He touched her face with his finger gently; his eyes were filled with sadness when he looked at her picture.  
  
"Don't worry beautiful will make it through this, I'll be back before you know it" said Tommy as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Lurking around the crash were four mutant warriors each wore a black cap around their body. And each of them held a sword; they seemed to be scanning the whole ship.  
  
"Our scanners picked up on seven life forms, only six are here and they're all dead" said one of them in a deep voice. His three companions looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"Yes you are right Zar-Nar, this can only mean one thing," said Rar- Nar, as he looked around his surroundings.  
  
"One is out there still alive hiding from us" replied Zar-Nar. Rar- Nar and the others took off in the mist of the night.  
  
  
  
In Angel Grove the night sky had fallen, Kimberly was alone in her room, which was once hers and Tommy's lying down in bed with the covers over her. Her night lamp was on she held picture of him in her lap; she held it tight not wanting to let go. She just let the tears drop from her eyes onto the sheets of the bed.  
  
"I know your out there somewhere, you have to be alive. You never broke any of your promises to me; I won't give up on you Tommy. I never will give up, I would do anything for you" said Kim whipping away her tears and setting the picture back on her nightstand, then turning off the lamp. She began crying herself to sleep.  
  
The sun was shining brightly onto Tommy face, as he slowly came through and opened his eyes. He then made his way out of the cave looking around to make sure no one was around.  
  
"There just has to be a way to get home," he said to himself. Then out of no where three mutants jumped him. Two of with were Zar-Nar and Rar- Nar, while the other two held Tommy down. Zar-Nar walked up to the human and looked at him.  
  
"Identify your self human" he said aloud, Tommy just gave him a dark stare the mutant looked at the two, and one of them hit Tommy hard in the stomach sending Tommy to his feet.  
  
"I won't ask you again who are you," he yelled, Tommy saw he had no choice.  
  
"I am Commander Tommy Oliver of the White Falcons Command Force," he said sternly. Zar-Nar and Rar-Nar smiled and laughed aloud. Tommy remands silent the whole time.  
  
"Do you know what happens to humans when they enter our planet, they will not leave this planet alive. Just like your comrades, when your ship crashed," said Rar-Nar. Tommy could feel the anger in him fills up, his team was dead and more then likely he would not make it out of here alive.  
  
"You are nothing but a worthless mutant, that goes about destroying everything that is good. I'll let you on a little secret someday the good you destroy will end up destroying you. Because in the end my friend good will always prevail," said Tommy not taking his eyes of Rar-Nar and Zar- Nar. Both mutants just snickered at him; they were not afraid of Tommy or any human.  
  
"We shall see Commander we shall see take him with up men" said Zar- Nar. The two lower rank mutants dragged Tommy behind them. Tommy tried his best to get out of the grip he was being held it, but the mutants just seemed too strong.  
  
  
  
He was taken to a dark and horrify place, a place no one would ever enter. Everywhere he looked at he saw violent weapons and bones of the dead. Tommy had not spoken sense he was brought here, now surrounded by a little over fifty mutants.  
  
"Human where are you from" said one of them he wore a golden cape, Tommy thought to himself that this one must be the leader. Tommy just looked at him in the eyes and then turned away, there was no way he was going to tell these guys where he was from. Rar-Nar walked up to Tommy and punched him in the face, Tommy never in his life felt so much pain from being hit, it the face, a little blood began to show.  
  
"You have been asked a question human, you shall answer to our leader Car-Nar or pay with your life," said Rar- Nar as he punched Tommy in the chest. Tommy was on the ground unable to get up; pain was going all over his body. The leader had just about enough.  
  
"Take him out of my sight's, he is worthless" he commanded. Rar-Nar led away his men and took Tommy to the dark prison. Inside it was dark and dirt covered the ground, they through Tommy in, just like a dodge ball. Rar- Nar walked in a smiled at Tommy who lay on the ground.  
  
"This is where you shall remain until you die human," said Rar-Nar tossing Tommy a skin of some sort's that held water in it. With that he closed the door behind him letting the darkness cave in.  
  
Tommy took the thing of water and took a sip of it, he lend back against the wall. Tears began to fall from his face; it looked as though this was the end of him. Everything seemed hopeless to him. He pulled out the picture of Kim and looked at it, there was a little light that peeked through the cracks in the walls.  
  
"I'm sorry Kimberly, it looks like I won't make it home" he said looking at the picture seeing the happy smile she showed. And knowing right now that, her smile wasn't there.  
  
  
  
2 years later  
  
  
  
He had been working non-stop for hours only getting a little bit of water and food. He was twenty-six now, still wore the same close he arrived in. The only thing that was different now was that hair cover his face, his hair was longer than it ever had been. And his bread was long and ragged. He bent down with the shovel and lifted up rocks tossing them into the grinder. Sweat covered his face; blisters scattered all over his hands. Then Zar-Nar walked over to him,  
  
"Work is over come on" he yelled taking Tommy to his prison. Tommy didn't, resist the grab on his shoulder he knew if he did he would be dead. When they reached the cell a guard handed Tommy a small plate of food and water. Then he entered his dark prison and began eating the little food he had. He ate it as though he has never tasted food in his life.  
  
  
  
Jason and Rocky, now partners in battle were going over some moves. Rocky knew something was bothering Jason.  
  
"Jason you alright?" asked Rocky stopping in the middle of their sparing drills, Jason turned away and walked over to a table to sit down. Rocky followed him behind, and took a seat across from him.  
  
"No everything isn't right, I know it's been two years and I should have moved on. He was like a brother to me and now he's gone and, then. There's Kim she hasn't been the same sense we told her what happened I don't think she'll ever be the same old Kim," said Jason softly. Rocky knew this hurt Jason a lot, he remembered Tommy telling him about how Jason and him made a great team and now that bond was gone. Rocky also knew what Jason said about Kim was true it had been a while sense, any of them seen that Kimberly smile. The kind of smile no one forgets, sure she has smiled sense his death but not that smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, we all miss him and all any of us can do is be there for each other especially Kim" said Rocky. Over the years he had changed no longer the big goof off Rocky he was there for his friends. Many said he had changed when being a big brother for Justin, which may or may not be true. Jason just smiled he may have lost Tommy but he had gained another to be a brother with.  
  
"Thanks, Rocky for everything" said Jason, Rocky just smiled  
  
"Hey you know I'm always here for you. Now I've got to get going I got a girl waiting for me" said Rocky jumping out of his seat. Jason just smiled, and couldn't help but laugh. He may have changed, but he was still the same old Rocky.  
  
  
  
Mouths have past and he still had been doing the same old thing of shoveling the rocks and putting them in the grinder. Tommy had been here now for two years and six mouths. He concentrated on his surroundings, remembering everything. Where everyone was at what time and where everything was including the space pods. Tommy bent down with his shovel and hit the controls of the grinder making it go hay wire. A loud alarm began going off, giving Tommy his chance to take off. The mutants saw Tommy running off but just as they were about to reach him the rock grinder exploded sending rock dust all over making it hard to see.  
  
"He's getting away," yelled one of them, dust was everywhere as Tommy was running to the space pods. Rar-Nar just began shooting his lazzer gun through the dust having no idea where any of the shots were going.  
  
Tommy ran like he never had before luckily none of the shots hit him and jumped into the space pod started the engine, if he failed at getting this thing off the ground he would be dead after this stunt if they captured him they would kill him right away.  
  
"Come on start," said Tommy looking out ahead, cling the engine began making noises good noises. "Yes alright let's get you on out of here," said Tommy as he flew up in the sky and zoomed off into space.  
  
When the rock dust disappeared the pod and Tommy were gone, Rar-Nar and Zar-Nar turned to the others,  
  
"Fool's you let him escape" said Rar-Nar.  
  
  
  
Tommy had been flying around in space for hours he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He looked down on the engine scanners and noticed that this pod was low on power.  
  
"Great just what I need, now what planet is close to land you" said Tommy looking around. And out in the distance he saw a planet out ahead. "Okay let's see if we can make it" said Tommy putting the ship to full speed. He was gaining closer and closer to the planet Tommy recognized the planet he just seemed so reviled "Okay let's get you on the ground" said Tommy. The power was very low and if he didn't land soon he could be lost forever. Tommy began going down to the planet, the space pod began to beep Tommy knew he had to get out now. He began searching fast for an eject button. "There" BAM he was out of the ship floating down to the planet. Until the ship exploded and sent Tommy crashing onto the planets grounds hard. He landed against some rocks hitting his head hard and was out cold.  
  
Little creatures surrounded him; they looked like some type of bear. All of them wore hooded jackets.  
  
Tommy awoke to find him self in a warm bed, Tommy head hurt very badly. He placed his hand on his head and felt that a bandage had been wrapped around his head. Then someone came into the tent that Tommy was being kept in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at Tommy, Tommy sat up and looked at the small furring creature in front of him.  
  
"Okay now, I'll be fine thank you," said Tommy. The furring creature nodded,  
  
"You must clean your self up, here let me take you to where you can bath and clean you face. Then I will provide you with new close" he said taking Tommy's hand. Tommy got up it had been a while sense he had been cared for.  
  
"Thanks Zoomer" said Tommy; Zoorner looked at Tommy in surprised he had no idea who this guy was or did he.  
  
"You know me but how, the only human's that have ever been here two are alive and one died a little over two years ago. We were sent a message that he died in an explosion along with his crew" said Zoorner. Tommy smiled, and he bent down at Zoorners level. Tommy wasn't surprised the Zoorner didn't recognize him with his hair and bread being so long. Zoorner looked into Tommy's eyes. His eyes just lit up and he hugged his old friend,  
  
"You are alive, but where have you been Tommy?" asked Zoomer. Tommy heart hurt at the memories of the two years and six mouths he had spent. Zoomer saw the pain in Tommy's eyes and put his furry hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with his big brown eyes.  
  
"You don't have to answer that, you are safe now," said Zoomer. Tommy smiled he did feel safe being surrounded by friends. Zoomer then would lead Tommy to a place where he could clean up.  
  
  
  
Zoomer was in a room with other's like him, they all formed a circle together and then the head of the GunaBare came forth. He seemed to be very concerned about something all was silent and then Tommy walked in, he was in clean closes. He wore a white shirt with a bandana tied around his neck. Lose pair or tan pants and boots. His hair was short and spiked up; the bread was gone only what remained were a few cut's. Zoomer quickly made his over to Tommy. Then Rutaner walked over to Tommy; he had to use a walking stick to make his way over. He was getting way up in his age and would soon die. Sense he has so living children his nephew Zoomer would take over.  
  
Tommy knelt down on one knee and gave a hug to his old friend; Rutaner patted the young man on the back.  
  
"It has been so long sense we have seen you Tommy, but I'm afraid we have no way of getting home right now" Rutaner said sadly. Tommy's head fell all he been wanting was to go home. "Our space portals and communication's, are down it will take a lest a year and half to be repaired, but. For now all I can offer you is a place to stay and food to eat". Tommy smiled he knew that the GunaBare were kind and caring creatures.  
  
"Thank you" said Tommy softly, Rutaner looked in Tommy's eyes and saw how sad he was inside.  
  
"You looked tired Tommy, Zoomer will show you to your room" said Rutaner as he walked away. Tommy then stood up and followed Zoomer to where he would be staying, and from what he heard it was going to be a while.  
  
They walked into a peaceful room, which was filled with color. Lights hung from the ceiling. Tommy walked over and sat on the bed; he then took a picture out of his pocket after all these years he still had it with him. Zoomer walked over and sat next to Tommy and stared at the picture of the young women.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" asked Zoomer looking at the photo, in a kind voice  
  
"Yeah I do, very much" said Tommy sadly, Zoomer looked into Tommy's eyes  
  
"You love, that is true isn't it" said Zoomer softly. Tommy turned away, as the tears seemed to fall from his face.  
  
"I love her with all my heart" he replied back. Zoomer eyes just widen, he knew Tommy really wanted to get back home and be with her.  
  
"I wish I could say something to make you better but I know there isn't" he said softly putting his head down. Tommy patted him on the back,  
  
"It's alright, thanks. I just need a little rest I'll be okay," said Tommy giving Zoomer a smile. Zoomer hopped down to the floor.  
  
"Yes rest is all you need, if you need anything just let me know" said Zoomer walking out. Tommy just smiled as he began to lye down and goes into a peaceful sleep. One he hadn't had in a long time.  
  
  
  
Some of the GunaBare children were outside running around playing, having fun. Tommy was walking around when a yellow ball stopped against his feet. He bent down and picked it up, he waved over for one of the children to come over to him. She slowly walked over to Tommy unsure of what to suspect. Tommy stood on one knee and smiled as she walked over to him. He held out the ball to her and put out his hand.  
  
"I'm Tommy" he said in a kind voice, the little girl was no longer afraid  
  
"I'm Rownie, you are my daddy's friend aren't you?' she asked shaking his hand and then took her yellow ball in her hands. Tommy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, were good friends," said Tommy getting back up on his feet. Rownie smiled at him and then ran back over to her friends. Tommy watched her run over, he didn't even notice that Zoomer was by his side.  
  
"She's a good kid so much like her mother, all she has is me" said Zoomer softly. Tommy knew that some how he and Zoomer were alike both of them were separated from their loved one. Zoomer wife had died, and Tommy is planet's, away from Kimberly.  
  
"You've done a fine job raising her Zoomer, she'll be all right I'm sure of it" said Tommy.  
  
"Thank you Tommy that means a lot" said Zoomer. Tommy just smiled and walked away towards the forest. Zoomer watched him go he knew that this was hard for Tommy he had been here for a little of a year. It had been close to four years now sense he's been home, seen a human, his friends and her. The one he loved more then anything in the whole wide world.  
  
Zoomer's head just fell he wanted to help Tommy but how, he couldn't get him home, contact earth or anything. Zoomer heard the laughter of his only daughter and her friends. To be a child was so simple. Never having to worry about what disaster would happen next.  
  
Tommy walked alone in the forest walking along side the body of water the planet had. It was so fresh and clean unlike Earth's water that was not as clean everything here was peaceful. No wars to worry about, no monster popping out, but. Tommy would trade all of this in just to go home back to his friends and Kim.  
  
  
  
A huge spacecraft was making way towards the Cov-56 home of the GunaBare.  
  
"How mush longer until we make it to the planet?" asked one of them in a deep voice.  
  
"Not long master we should be there with in the hour," said another  
  
  
  
Tommy and Zoomer were in the control room; many of the GunaBare's have been working non-stop for the last year and half to get everything up in running. One of them was by the scanners then something began beeping.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rutaner with a look of concern, the one looking at the scanner lifted up his head. He had seen something on the scanning screen that was very bad.  
  
"It's a mutant space craft, heading are way" he said. Rutaner was very concerned, he seemed to be shaking in his boots.  
  
"How long until they get here?' asked Tommy speaking up, as he glanced over at Rutaner and the other.  
  
"Less than an hour" he replied, Tommy starting walking out. He knew he had to help them. Zoomer looked at him as he walked past him.  
  
"Tommy you can't win on your own. We have no defense system here, we are a peaceful people" said Rutaner. Tommy turned around,  
  
"I know, but I can't just stand back and not do anything" said Tommy as he walked away. No one else dare said another word when Tommy's mind was made up it was just better to leave it at that.  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?' asked Zoomer looking at his old uncle for advise.  
  
"Get the women and children to safety, we will help are friend" said Rutaner as he just about to walk out, the control room began to glow lights flashed all over.  
  
"Sir, all systems are up and running we can call for help" said one of the workers. It had just seemed a miracle or some type happened but whatever it was. Both Zoomer and Rutaner jumped at this and ran over to the computers.  
  
"Contact Earth, we need the White Falcon's now!" yelled Rutaner in a calm but concerned voice.  
  
  
  
Alarms began going off all over, the GunaBare women and children were being sent to safety under ground. Many of them were panicking with fear, unsure of what was ahead.  
  
"Hurry, hurry you'll be safe down here" on the GunaBare guards said. As he was leading the way underground.  
  
Tommy watched in fear, he knew what mutant ship was coming.  
  
"I'm not going to let them do this. I'll stop them even if it's the last thing I ever do," said Tommy running up ahead.  
  
  
  
At the White Falcon Command Base they were receiving a call for help. Jason began responding to the call,  
  
"This is Commander Jason Scott, what's your problem?" he asked through the inter-com waiting for someone to respond.  
  
Zoomer was the one to respond back to Jason, "This is Zoomer of the GunaBare our sensors detect a mutant space craft heading are way. We alone can't win we need your help, they'll be here any minute" said Zoomer. Jason took a deep breath he too had been on the GunaBare's planet some year's back and knew that if he didn't get there fast the planet would be destroyed.  
  
"Just hang in there Zoomer, help is on the way" said Jason getting up and running towards Rocky. Rocky about jumped out of his seat when Jason came up to him; he saw a very stern look in Jason's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rocky,  
  
"Then GunaBares need are help, we need to get to them and fast" said Jason softly. Rocky nodded he knew very well that Jason was not joking this was an emergency.  
  
"Only one ship will get us there in a flash only problem is, it only fits three" said Rocky. Jason nodded in response, and both of them went running off towards the ship.  
  
With out stopping the two ran all the way to the ship known as the thunderbird. Rocky jumped into the driver's seat while Jason took the seat in the back. Rocky started the engine of the ship and began to take off to help their friends.  
  
"Jason make sure we have plenty of ammo, were going to need it" said Rocky  
  
Jason was in the back getting the guns fired up with lazzer power and everything; "You got it Rocko," said Jason.  
  
  
  
Car-Nar and his crew of fifty landed on the planet grounds, each of them crept out of the ship weapons in each hand. Tommy was looking over head and saw them coming, he began running toward them went out of no where a ship came zooming over head. Tommy looked up, and could read out White Falcon's.  
  
"Yes, now you guys are finally going to go down" said Tommy running right at Car-Nar and his gang of mutants.  
  
"You guys have come to the wrong planet" said Tommy sternly getting into a fighting stance. Car-Nar laughed,  
  
"Well isn't it our little human, so this is where you have been hiding. Rar-Nar, Zar-Nar destroy him" said Car-Nar loudly. Both mutants step forward beating their weapon against their hands. Tommy didn't take his eyes off of them; they went running straight at him. Tommy did not run he began using every move he knew blocking every punch and kick they made at him. With both mutants double teaming Tommy you would think they would have won, but. No Tommy was tossing is kicks and punching all over. Hitting both of them in the legs, chest shoulder.  
  
Rocky and Jason landed the ship near by and saw the fight that was going on, Rocky looked out in the distance and saw the fighter was human.  
  
"Odd, Jason look up ahead" said Rocky, Jason turned in the direction that Rocky was in and saw.  
  
"It can't be, Rocky dose the way he fight look familiar?" asked Jason watching the fight go on. His heart and mind just started racing. Like he knew who the fighter was. Rocky then recognized the moves only one person fought like that, but he dead isn't he.  
  
"It has to be him, come on Jason he needs are help" said Rocky running off to help Tommy, Jason didn't think twice to run like no other.  
  
  
  
Tommy was having the fight of his life, even in his ranger days. He never had to fight like this. The battle just seemed to not stop, in the beginning everything was going fine, but not the two mutants seem to have grown stronger during the battle.  
  
"Getting tired weakling?" laughed Rar-Nar punching Tommy in the chest. Tommy fell to the ground hard. Zar-Nar was just about to kick Tommy when two human fighters got right in front of Tommy.  
  
"More humans" yelled Car-Nar looking at Jason and Rocky, Jason and Rocky just stood there for a moment before speaking. They each stared at the mutants before them.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice messing with our pale, cause you see if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us" said Rocky looking at Rar-Nar and Zar-Nar. Both of them laughed,  
  
"Your pale is no match for us, he has many scares from us. Until he escaped that is, now were just repaying him" said Zar-Nar stepping forward. Jason had just enough of it,  
  
"I don't think so" Jason said pulling out his lazzer gun, Tommy then had enough strength to get up and stood behind Jason. Rocky then also pulled out his weapon.  
  
"You okay buddy" asked Jason not turning to face Tommy, who was breathing deeply. Tommy took a second to catch his breath before responding back.  
  
"Yeah now that you guys are here," he said, Jason smiled in the inside Tommy was alive and well. Jason then pulled out another weapon from his belt and handed it to Tommy. Tommy took it in his hands and trilled it around, as he got in the middle of Jason and Rocky. All three of them stared at Car-Nar and his gang.  
  
"Isn't this touching men destroy them all" yelled Zar-Nar at the top of his lungs, every single mutant went at the three Commanders, each of them began pulling the trigger on their weapon but that was not enough. It seemed hopeless, that's when Zoomer few overhead with a small crew, they came on a hovercraft with some type of machine connected to it.  
  
"White Falcons DUCK," yelled Zoomer and he pushed a button, a huge forces it all the mutants and when the flash was cleared all of the mutant warriors were gone. Jason and his friends got up and walked towards Zoomer and the others.  
  
"Hey I thought you didn't have any weapons" said Tommy with a grin, Zoomer jumped out of the craft,  
  
"We do not, but our shrink ray can manipulate shrinking into infinity. Which means no more mutants" said Zoomer. Tommy and everyone laughed, Tommy look toward Jason and Rocky and then to Zoomer. "You can go home now Tommy, I will let Rutaner know you are safe and well. Go back to her and tell her how much you love her" said Zoomer getting back on the hovercraft and stood up and gave Tommy a hug, Tommy responded back and gave a hug in return.  
  
"Thanks for everything" said Tommy as he walked over by his two best friends. Zoomer and the other's waved goodbye and took off on the hovercraft. Jason and Rocky could not believe it Tommy alive. Jason just couldn't help himself in giving a hug to Tommy.  
  
"Man I missed you" said Jason just letting the tears fall,  
  
"Me to," said Tommy as he looked over Jason's shoulder he saw Rocky standing there with a smile.  
  
"What you want a hug too?' asked Tommy breaking away from the hug with Jason. Rocky just acted all goofy like,  
  
"Well it would be nice, but if you don't want to I'll understand" said Rocky walking away. Tommy just smiled and walked right up to Rocky,  
  
"Thanks for being there for Jason" said Tommy softly that only he and Rocky could here. Rocky patted hard on Tommy's back. Jason walked up to the two,  
  
"So how bout we all go home" said Jason looking at Tommy knowing that, that's what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Command base Commander Kale walked up to Jason, Rocky and Tommy. He couldn't believe that after all this time Tommy was alive and well.  
  
"We must get this out, your alive Tommy" said Kale. Jason looked into Tommy's eyes and knew all he wanted to do now was go home to Kim right now. Jason stepped forward,  
  
"Sir I think it would be better to wait a while, let Tommy get settled back in" said Jason. Looking at the Commander in charge Kale nodded.  
  
"Yes very well, Tommy I understand you want to retire here" said Kale looking at Tommy.  
  
"Yes sir, four years ago I made a promise to settle down. And I'm not going to break that promise" said Tommy. Kale was not angry or upset he understood Tommy's wishes.  
  
"Good luck to you Tommy" said Kale shacking Tommy's hand firmly  
  
  
  
Tommy, Jason and Rocky were alone,  
  
"So you going head home?" asked Jason. Looking at Tommy who was smiling  
  
"Yeah, but hey once I get everything settle we all should get together and celebrate" said Tommy. Rocky jumped at the idea  
  
"Yeah that sounds great" said Rocky getting all excited. Jason and Tommy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You would only go because of the food" said Tommy, Rocky just stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Well a man has to eat" said Rocky, Tommy just laughed and started towards the door outside.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" said Tommy waving goodbye. When Tommy was out of sight Rocky looked at Jason,  
  
"Do you think we should have told him?" asked Rocky  
  
  
  
Tommy was in front of his home, and began walking up to the door and knocked. Inside was a young boy around the age four, he was watching tv.  
  
"Honey can you get the door" said a women across the room, the little boy got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the door and opened it. Tommy then looked down and saw a little boy; he then would bend down on one knee, to meet the young boy in the eyes. The little boy looked at him with his small innocent eyes.  
  
"Hey I'm Tommy, what's your name?" he asked the little boy who wasn't sure to answer or not. His mother had told him not to talk to strangers, but this man didn't look like one at all.  
  
"I'm Junior but everyone call me T.J. nice to meet you" the boy looked at Tommy for a moment he could have sorrow he had seen Tommy somewhere before but, where? "You look familiar to me, do I know you?" asked T.J. looking into Tommy's eyes. Tommy had no, clue who this kid was. Or why he was in his and Kim's house.  
  
"I don't know, hey kid-o dose a Kimberly Heart live here?" asked Tommy hoping that the answer would be yes. The boy eyes lit up he knew that name, Tommy could tell by the way his eyes looked.  
  
"Yeah she's in her bed room, but she's very sad" said T.J. Tommy smiled and got up and patted the young boy on the head as he walked towards the hallway that lead to the bedroom.  
  
Tommy slowly began walking to the bedroom, he peaked in and saw that the bathroom light was on. Tommy slowly walked over to it. Kim was looking at her reflection in the mirror she had been crying again, it's been four years sense it happened. She turned on the sink and splashed water in her face. When all the water cleared away she saw the reflection of him standing before her in the mirror, tears began going down her face. She placed her fingers on his reflection, she thought she was just seeing things. Until Tommy grabbed her by the shoulder and their eyes meant for the first time in years.  
  
He then placed his fingers on her face to dry away the tears, and brought her in a tight hug. Kimberly just threw her arms around him she couldn't believe it was him he was alive.  
  
"I missed you so much, is it really you?" she asked looking into his eyes, Tommy kissed her cheek softly,  
  
"It's really me, I'm home now and this time I'm never gonna leave you" said Tommy softly still holding her in a tight hug. Kimberly then noticed that T.J. had just sneaked in. T.J. looked up and her and, Tommy trying to put two and two together in his little mind. Kimberly faced from Tommy to T.J. knowing now she had to tell something to the both of them.  
  
"Tommy this is your son T.J., T.J. this is your father" said Kim looking at them both trying to find what the reaction would be. T.J. slowly walked over to his parents and looked at the father he never knew, Tommy looked down at him and smiled as he picked his son up. When the boy was born Kimberly had named her son after his father. The young boy just looked at the father he had been missing for four years; he wrapped his little arms around Tommy's neck.  
  
"So dose this mean were a family?' asked T.J. looking at both of them, Kim and Tommy looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Yeah T.J. it dose, and this time nothing is going to take us apart" said Tommy smiling,  
  
"Ah this is a Kodak moment" said Rocky trying to be all-sad in all. Tommy looked up and saw Jason, Rocky, Kat, and Aisha. The friends that he had missed so much.  
  
"It's good to see you Tommy everyone was real worried" said Kat looking at the family. Tommy smiled he had missed all of them, and was glade to see that every single one of them were fine.  
  
"Thanks, so who's for dinner it's been a while sense I've eaten human food. Oh and Rocky no comment" said Tommy with a big grin knowing that would get Rocky going.  
  
"Hey" said Rocky, Aisha just rolled her eyes and grabbed Rocky  
  
"Oh come on lover boy," said Aisha, pulling Rocky by the collar.  
  
"Yeah sounds good to me, will meet you three outside" said Jason as he and the others left the room.  
  
Kim and Tommy looked at each other and in four years they finally shared that kiss on the lips T.J. just felt a little sickened by it  
  
"Eww" he said, Tommy and Kim broke  
  
"You've been hanging around Rocky haven't you?" asked Tommy with a big grin, knowing that only Rocky would be the one to get crazy ideas in his son's head.  
  
"Yeah he's funny," said T.J with a big grin. Kim then grabbed Tommy by the shoulder,  
  
"Come on you two let go be a family and hang out with our friends," said Kim,  
  
"Yeah a family" said T.J. the three of them followed behind Jason and the others who were waiting for them outside. Now we all know that Tommy and Kim aren't married YET that is.  
  
  
  
Later that night Tommy was in T.J. room reading him a story, the little boy had fallen asleep right away. Tommy looked down at him and smiled he softly kissed his son of the forehead. He was about to head out of the room when he noticed that Kim was there. She walked over to Tommy and put her arms around him, then both of them faced their son.  
  
"I should have been there for you, you don't know how sorry I am for everything" said Tommy looking at her. Kim knew he felt guilty about not being here for her when their son was born. She turns to face him and put her hand on his cheeks.  
  
"I know you are, but it's not your fault. I know you would have been here if you could," said Kim kissing him on the cheek. Tommy smiled and picked her up and ran to their room.  
  
He set her on the bed; he looked on the nightstand and saw the same very velvet box he had given her just four years ago. Tommy quickly took it in his hands and opens the box and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I've waited four years to say this to you, and if I had to I would wait another four years. Nothing in the world could keep me from you, so Kimberly will you merry me?" asked Tommy. Kim smiled she has wanted to hear those words for a very long time. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her and kissed him. When they broke away Tommy looked at her. "Yes or no?" he asked with a grin,  
  
"What do you think?" she asked giving him another kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
